roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Log
Galaxy Updates Please note, the latest updates for Galaxy will be at the bottom of the page.In case you don't have access to Discord or the Trello Page, here are all the updates that have been recorded to Galaxy. All proper updates are from .54. (Older update logs will be added if found).'''Galaxy Pre-Alpha got to the front page on the 9/16/2015. (16/09/2015). Version 32-50 .32 Admin commands fixed. .33 First admin nominations started. .38 Longest range Turret is Railgun at 6500 studs range has been added. Level 2 bases can have up to 4 railguns, which they keep upon getting upgraded to 3. .45b Fixed invincible bases. .50b Fixed Broken Minimap. Version 54 .54e is Out, Should have fixed Random Blurr. .54d4 is out, Fixed Warp - Blurr - Faction Menu Glitch. .54e2 is the latest Version, It fixed Warp and several other things. .54e3 is the latest Version, Fixed Major Bugs. .54e4 is the latest Version, Fixed Exploits. .54e5 is the latest Version, Minor Fixes. (Including the Purchase Glitch). .54e6 is the latest Version, should have fixed the MB Spawning Glitch. .54f is the latest version, should have fixed Fighter Spawns & MB Spawning (?) .54g is the latest version, Changes to Warp: You can now warp Up & Down. There is a 12-15 second Warp Re-charging Timer after Warping. You will be forced to wait it out until you can initiate warp again. Warp Acceleration is now on par with ship Classes, Nyx cannot "instantly" warp any longer, applies to all ships that had the ability to "instantly" warp. Vulnerability time has increased, you are vulnerable until you reach Twice your Speed (Going in warp - Reaching at least the doubled value of your base Speed ). Drifting was completely Fixed. Even if it "looks" like you're drifting, you will still arrive where you've pointed your ship at. Changes to Ship Movement: Added Negative Speed, you will be able to see a grayscale on your Speedo'meter. This appears when you're turning your Ship or are in Reverse. Changes to Economy: Megabase automatically restocking has been Stopped. Acceleration & Stopping warp is yet to be optimized. .54h1 is the latest version, Tons of fixes! MB Spawning! Menu Glitching! Acceleration too Slow! Black Flare was replaced due to it's main model being un-editable to functionality. .54i is the latest version. Changes to Ships: Fixed a lot of Ships that had Problems in various ways. Changed Black Flare Model. Added Spinals to Aegis. 6 Medium Cannons. Replaced Weldscripts for new Ones on a lot of Ships. Changed Orientation on CP to fit the PilotSeat's Orientation on a few Ships. Fixes / Changes: Q/E Going past 300 Speed. Fixed. Alien Swarmers now won't get stuck on your ship. Unable to launch from the dock by pressing Q/E. New Players changed from level .4 to .1 Ship not being able to be despawned after disappearing/getting flung. Stopping during "BEGIN WARP" will no longer make you get stuck in the warp. Re-warping after being stopped outside the map will no longer make you unable to warp. Ships Spinals are being Fixed. This takes some time though, so be patient. We've already spent a whole night on fixing the Welding Problems, Spinal Problems. The only thing left to fix is the Docking! .54j is the latest Version. Report Glitches/Bugs on the General Discussions Channel. Changes: Npc's will attack bases again. Alien Punishers can call in reinforcements to focus on one target. Warp deceleration is not consistent. Changed sell refund to 60%, example: Instead of 20,000 you get 60,000 Back. New Battleship, the "Witch" has been added to the game. You can buy it from brand new Servers. / VIP servers. You cannot use it on outdated Servers.' Nova has been fixed. Version 55 .55 is the latest version, Fixes / Changes: GUI's not properly coming out of warp. Possibly client isn't receiving packet telling it the warp part has been deleted. Add safety to delete warp part/bubble from client if speed has returned to normal after a warp deceleration detected. Make NPC's use the bubble warp technology for long distance targets Only ships (and bases) destroyed by your team are lootable. After a certain time, 20 mins, it becomes available for all to loot. Raise spawn position slightly when teleporting to bases to prevent the jump. Allow base credits to go negative for "Dump Ore". Only allow loans for negative balances. During endgame, add bonus to power based on your size to put high pressure on smaller factions. If your home square is occupied by another faction, that base becomes a vassal of the larger faction. Squares on Navigation GUI should be bigger for closer things, smaller for further things. Display message when base is taken over. Andromeda is now a VIP ship. And about 25 more bug fixes. Spinals ( Cannons Grey, Phasers Red ) have now different colors to be easily recognized. Aegis was fixed. Upcoming fixes and Solutions: Players falling into the void once spawned at NPC assimilated bases: Add spawn location to mission bases. NPC Bases made out of turrets once main base was destroyed and players start spawning at NPC bases: Add a MaxLevel value to bases, so know if it even can be upgraded any further. Some ships having mass problems, causing them to drop down in warp or normal speed: Turrets, fighters are currently not included as mass, will add in the mass script. Warp Bubble too big on some Ships: Use something different as mass to determine size of warp bubble. Changes: Need some way for the leader to select different bases. Economy tab should show assimilated bases. Also working on +52 ships to have the standard weld script, so no parts fall off any longer. DO NOT SPAWN SHIPS AT ASSIMILATED BASES. WE DO NOT REFUND LOSSES BY OWN BASE WITHOUT VIDEO PROOF. Latest Version, .55c5 Fixed Warp Problems. Fixed Ships Sinking. Fixed Warp Bubbles. Fixed NPC bases overall glitches. (Spawning, Spawning Ships). NPC BASES DO NOT HAVE ANY WEAPONRY, AS A LAST STAND BASE YOU NEED TO DEFEND IT WITH YOUR OWN SHIPS. Fixed an MB Npc. Added 2 new VIP Ships!> Battleship, Carvainir> Frigate, Zhanado. Nyx is a faulty Model and was updated just now, Nyx is back to it's usual Model in newer servers Sturm - Battlecruiser released. .55d3 is the latest version, fixed MB spawning - 47 Ships were edited. Added the new VIP ships & Sturm. Leaders of faction can choose bases of which they want to manage now. (Upgrading base, Buying / Selling). Fixed Endgame not happening. Fixed Nyx fighter spawns. Latest Version is .55e, Changed some things on the VIP lounge. Fixed players spawning at assimilated Freedom Base when taken over. Colors on "Chose Base" adjusted. MB shows on eco matrix. You can loot artifacts again. Fixed Flaks randomly appearing under bases and shooting anything in their sight. Fixed Some ships that had spawning problems. Fixed Nyx Fighter spawn. Fixed Dragonfly spawn. Added better tracking speed to light turrets. NPC bases will no longer stop a Game Reset. .53e3 is the latest version, fixed Base Icons. Latest Version is .55f, fixed Teleport to Ship. Warp Timer now starts when the Warp fully ended. Double/Triple Torque when Greyscale. Indicators for changes would be the Sturm being the second most expensive Battlecruiser. Lowered prices of Tango, Starblade, Cobra, Harvester, Tempura and Advanced Miner. Raised price for Prepravca. .55g is the latest version, Changed / Fixed: Peace start after war has a 120 second timer similar to War start. (This is so leaders cant simply accept peace to save themselves after base diving). Billy Ray Joe head in his stomach. Make Ship Wrecks only visible from 20,000 Studs, unless in a freighter. Mission bases multiplying after round reset. Lag Fixed. Can't make peace in endgame when 3 or fewer factions remain. Tell your friends, tell your sisters, tell your parents, tell your grandparents, tell your grand-grand parents & tell your pets! Join the Galaxy Group to be always up-to-date with news, updates & all sorts of other fancy stuff! And of course, tell them to play Galaxy! .55h1 is the latest version, fixed a lot of Glitches. Version 56 .56 is the Latest Version. 1 Planet has been added, we call it Frion I. You're wondering what a planet can do, well let me tell you. 1. It lowers the price of each material, but only on the Planet. (Eco Bonus) 2. It can be upgraded for 12K to get Defensive Turrets. 3. It acts as your last resort since the Base inside the Planet has 30K total HP. How does it work? If Frion I should get "destroyed" you lose ownership and the ones that got the last hit get the Planet + extra Power for said Planet. It can't be destroyed. Frion I can be assimilated like every other "NPC" base, which means. The first territory to touch it got the Planet. (Power boost doesn't apply). What do we have planned for the future? 2 Words would describe it as, Ground Combat. Also, there will be more planets in the future. Other Fixes / Changes: Fixed Docking in Warp Glitch. Fixed Console Errors. Added Buy All / Sell All from Ship. Added a better Targeting Icon Visual. .56a fixed Alien Icons not being transparent. Fixed Tempest Docking point. Fixed Prospector Docking point. Battlecruiser: Absolution has been added. .56b is the latest version, reset hackers and banned them. (Fixed Exploits). Celebrating 1000+ Discord Users. Lowered total HP on Absolution. New Industrial Miner w/ New Turret! To clarify, these are miners, so they have that special look. We're obviously not going to add this kind of look to Combat Ships. Don't you worry about designs, I'm sure we know what we're doing. Thanks for reading this very interesting report. For anyone wondering, we will also be re-making Starbases to fit the new Ship Style, bigger docking ports for bigger Dreadnoughts because now we can size the ships realistically. We want to thank all the players for their continued support through Galaxy's Development. Over the years it has been our goal to reduce server lag but we have been limited in Roblox Studio. With the latest tech Roblox offers we are launching New Modern Ship Designs that will reduce server lag. Plus, the updated Star Base design allows Capital Ships to dock easier. New Miner models available. New Argonaut. New Tempura. New Prospector. New Wyrm. We are a user-generated community and we value our player's opinions. The ship remakes are not set in stone and are open for discussion and voting. Right now we have heard your views about the Wrym and made adjustments. Next, we will move onto the Rorq. Thank you for everyone's participation. Don't panic about your stats reset, it's just Roblox database acting up according to Rcouret. Leave. Galaxy. Before. It. Saves. Your. EMPTY. DATA. For all ignorant punks, Rcouret isn't at fault for this. It's Roblox. Obby placeholder till Roblox database is fixed. Re-join galaxy servers 10 Times and see if you have it back. FORMULA FOR PLAYERS THAT WERE RESET. Your Name: Your Bounty: Your Credits: Your Warehouse Level: IF YOU ARE ASKED TO NOT BE IN A GALAXY SERVER, THEN YOU SHOULD LEAVE ASAP ONCE YOUR FORMULA HAS BEEN ACCEPTED. Staff will tell you when your formula is accepted so we can tell you to leave the game and apply the Commands. If we think something is Fishy we will take all the time in the world to figure it out, even if your log is 1000 Entries Long. Liars won't be refunded. New Icons for Map & Nav! New Target UI! (& Icons). A lot more fixes. The Community in Galaxy is awesome. To better meet your needs we are restructuring staff and bringing in a new Community Advisor/Advisors and a new Shipmaster. Game updates are under rc, the game's owner. Staffing will continue under me. rc thinks you guys rock and will continue to make Galaxy an amazing user-generated experience. We would like to Welcome our new Community Advisor as uglycar and our new shipmaster as Rekuri. Ship submission go to Rekuri and we are establishing the ship submission guidelines so you can submit ships soon. Thanks to our Community for moving forward with us. .56d2 Fixed combat Turret beams not showing. Added 6 new ships. Fixed the Nyx fighter spawns. .56e Bug fixes. Our group hit 5000 members. Due to some problems with updates, all ships that begin with the letters D-Z are broken (excluding Dire Wolf). We are looking into it now, expect it to be fixed soon. All ships should be fixed in versions .56e2 Changed name of Nyxesion to Nixesion, should allow you guys to :cost Nyx now. New shirts are available in the groups store! Go check them out! Fixed the annoying team color problems on the Tempest and Nisos. Testing Testing, Just gonna leave this here to let everyone know that it exist now https://www.reddit.com/r/RobloxGalaxy/ Made the game more balanced. Buffs Corvid, One more flak, more hp, buffed Turret placement. Sabre Tooth, Doubled Spinals. Xenon, Gave more hull, added 1 flak. Bastion, Buffed gun placement, Buffed hp/shield. Hecate, First ship with Medium flaks. Dire Wolf, Removed two light lasers, added two medium flaks. Sovereign, Buffed hp(again). Witch, slightly buffed turn speed. Carvainir, Cargo hold is now 750 Nerfs. Razor Wing costs, Hawklight cost. notice how the corvid is still useless Rhino HP went from 3750/3750 to 4800/5250. so it's a even bigger wall Version 57 Unioned most of the dreads, they should create less lag and spawn faster. Fixed Lusso. Nyx is no longer a lag bomb. Reduced it to 600 parts. Freighter remodels are released. Fixed Lusso. (Again). Released 3 new ships; The Retribution, Vanguard, and Dramiel! Vanguard has been updated to VIP status. Fixed Lusso again. (He's a problem child I'm sorry). Interceptor Fighter added temporarily for testing. Gave all miners (except wasp) a buff to give a better chance of escaping a pirate ambush, prices will increase temporarily in .57a but should go back down in .57b as I have altered the pricing formula for miners. https://trello.com/b/E0bIEAyS/galaxy Trello is reopened for anyone who cares. Servers are in .57c4. Will be bringing patches. We hit 2k Discord members. Yay. Keep it up guys! Version 58 Update .58a, New Mega Base Food Vendors, Gear (VIP) Vendors. Buffed all Frigates and Destroyers. Docking should be a bit faster. In .58a5, A possible fix for invisible bases and score added. .58c changes some things about communication between server and client. You prob wont notice anything different. With this coming patch, I gave 4 ships some love in order to bring them back on par with the rest of the dreads, these ships are as follow; Zeus: Received a large buff to its shield hp while losing 1 heavy laser and gaining several mediums. The goal of this is to remove any long range role and make it a close-ranged beast for shield dpm. It is also slower now. Levi: Restored this ancient beast to its former glory of being the fastest dread, known for hunting down damaged dreads. It now has double its previous speed and acceleration. (also a really sick remodel ) Saggi: Further established this ships role as a sieging shield-breaker, gave it an extra heavy and slowed it down to maximize its burst potential. Naglfar: Buffed its speed by a considerable amount to distinguish its role from the Zeus for shield pvp, it now can handle other capital ships at long range, kiting essentially. Version 59 .59a Halloween Update. Festive Megabase, new quest, limited event ships and a secret thingy. Oh and AI know how to use Spinals correctly and strafe now. Also, Invuln warp now starts at 350 speed for all ships. HALLOWEEN EVENT THE STAFF TEAM HAS LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS EVENT FOR A WHILE NOW AND IT'S FINALLY HERE BRINGING A VERY SPECIAL NEW QUEST, NEW SHIPS, A THEMED MEGABASE AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER LIMITED EDITION SHIPS! LIMITED EDITION SHIPS There are 5 new limited edition Halloween ships Spiderblade, Blood Wing, Bone Ampharos, Frankenemi, Ghoul Nyx. (ALL OF THESE SHIPS ARE LIMITED EDITION - THESE SHIPS HAVE ALTERED APPEARANCE AND WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASEREPURCHASE AFTER HALLOWEEN SO GET THEM WHILE YOU CAN!) NEW QUEST. There is now a limited edition quest that grants you a PRIZE-SHIP once completed. Speak to the Headless Horseman to learn more. (SPACE PUMPKINS ARE OBTAINABLE BUT HOW YOU GET THEM IS CURRENTLY UP TO PLAYERS TO FIGURE IT OUT). Good luck! HALLOWEEN THEMED MEGABASE. New customized megabase with spooky decorations and sound effects and a few new Halloween themed gears/food items. More information to come. Made minor fixes to colors and parts on ships, nothing too big. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Gave Rorqual a small buff to give more reason to use it over the Mammoth. Made some tweaks to Mammoth, its mining speed and ore hold were not affected. (Just slight speed/hp tweaks). Nimitz is fixed. Ships are being updated and Rekuri will let you guys know ship building requirements in the future. Ships have been updated in a crunch fix. Long term ship remakes will happen when Rekuri brings the ships in. Anyone raging at staff for this can be muted. As a major attempted to fix long load times, a lot of ships will not be spawnable. They will see be in your inventory but not spawnable till the new models are ready. Sorry for any inconvenience. All ships are now spawnable. Grim's pumpkin drop increased to 4 and new boss theme added. Minor fixes to the Mega Base. New patch is here: - Balanced out Rorqual and Mammoth. - Buffed cyclops. (3 huge cannons, faster, more hp) . - Added weapons to Reaper. - New Frankenemi + Blood Wing model. - Minor bug fixes regarding ships. - Arthur's gun placement changed up a bit. (All lower now). Leviathan and Frankenemi fixed. .59d2 - Moved all updated ships and Halloween ships into game storage, should see improved load time. .59e - Miscellaneous fixes The Official Galaxy Discord Server hit 2500 members! Group Tournaments are coming to Galaxy soon! The hope of this is to help bring back groups as well as offer a more competitive environment, with rewards such as unique ships and credits. More details will be released soon, however, expect the first tourney to start on November 10th, with entries into it starting on the 7th. Have fun! Christmas Mega Base added along with Aqueous II. Fixed unanchored bricks on the planet. Fixed invisible spawn points. Fixed a few blocks that were can collide. Fixed Blizzard name bug. Fixed the issue of spawning on the planet when your team does not own it. Blizzard IS the Snowstorm, it's simply renamed. The Roblox Admin OldBaronMondo played Galaxy. Version 60 New Christmas Limited Event ships released. A Sentaliz nerf, new Cruiser, and a Ghoul Nyx remodel. Fixed Sentaliz Spinals. Glacier & Viking remodel. The present at the Christmas Mega Base has opened and is a Festive and Coal Wasp that you can only get on Christmas by asking Galaxy Staff for it. Bug with the Wasps has been fixed. To celebrate new years, we've got a special ship for you guys, but this time, it's going to be given out via a raffle system on the Galaxy Discord. Only 10 lucky people will receive this ship. Updated Frion I. Minor changes to the exterior and changed Turret positions. New Shield effects have been added. Made the final update to remove all Snowflakes from spawning. Replaced Viking and Glacier models with the newer ones. Buffed 2018 ships max speed to 300 & added particles. Minor parts reduction from the Mega Base & few cosmetic changes. New spray paint gear at gear vendor. Few fixes to Mega Base and Aqueous II. Viking Torpedos fixed. Admin Lounge statues replaced with portraits. (Parts/size reduction). to chaos for that one. New additions to the Mega Base interior including 2 food vending machines to the center area. Fixed Mega Base dock points D3, E1, E2, E3, E4. Lowered E Dock points to avoid ship collisions on Mega Base thrusters. Exterior additions to the Mega Base. 60d Winter Event has ended. Minor updates to the Mega Base, you can access the admin lounge from the Mega Base via a staircase and not just the Eclipse now. Buffed Coal & Festive Wasp accel/topspeed. Frion I remodel. Level 2 has 8 Heavy Turrets and decorative features. New Admin Ship the Goliath X added. fixed Hevnetier Fighter spawns. (Now spawns Fury's). Fixed Archeon lasers placement. Festive Wasp building errors fixed & now invisible on the Minimap. improved Frion level 2 upgrade structures. (Replaced those "plants"). Improved teleporter pads. Halved prices of VIP Food Vendor. 1 new food Vendor item & 2 new gear Vendor items. Sneak Peak at the next Galaxy Update! '''U.N.E Patrol Fleet returning to base after combat testing new prototype. A CLASSIFIED Capital Vessel that is yet to be Identified. U.N.E. scientist division is yet again a step ahead of time. Starbase Remodel live in Development Servers, one additional floating Turret Medium Laser and improved Turret line of sight, as well as two extra Fighter spawns. New Miner added. The M Class. Brand new mining style as ore needs to be inside the ship to be mined, featuring 6 MEDIUM MINING LASERS & WARP. Wooly Mammoth received a well deserved stats buff|MaxHull 300->1000|MaxShield 1800->2000|OreHoldCap 3700->5000. (Went from around 186k material cost to 240k). The Nidhogg and Jackal have been added. Frion I spawn points now invisible & a few structures falling apart fixed. Festive Wasp Small Mining Laser replaced with a Medium. Added particle effects on Ghoul Nyx engines. PLANET [Aqueous II] LEVEL 2 & LEVEL 3 UPGRADES ARE NOW LIVE IN NEW SERVERS. Level 2 costs 12k to upgrade & introduces new structures replacing the old, as well as 20 defense systems consisting of Medium Lasers & Medium Railguns. Level 3 costs 24k to upgrade & introduces 24 Heavy Lasers. Fixed floating Heavy Laser bug on [Aqueous II, repositioned few Heavy Lasers & added 4 new Lasers to compensate for blind spot discovered. Fixed Viking Flak placement & removed random decal giving an error on Jackal. New Warp System in the works. The Roblox Admin OldBaronMondo who played Galaxy a while ago made a blog about it. https://blog.roblox.com/2018/01/developing-unknown-make-sci-fi-game/ Ghoul Nyx & Nimitz hotfix. Completely remade the bridge of Cyclops, it's got an interior now. E Class reduced file size & improved back to toilet cleaner state. Mega Base parts reduced from 2908 to 1918 without altering appearance. Getting close to the big physics update. Decided to make the game completely zero gravity so trying to give players artificial gravity so they can still walk around. Haven't quite figured it out yet but I'm sure it will be soon. Cyclops top bridge remodeled because it didn't fit in right. Here's the updated one. (The right one is the updated one). All event ships have received a HP buff & some in accel/top speed. For those questioning when new warp/updates will be applied. Rc has to fix these bugs first & new ones pop up every day. https://trello.com/c/HOTvs7wW/740-do-it U.N.E Starbase level 2 in new servers. If you haven't seen already, Roblox did a thing and messed up something and now, Galaxy is getting more players (yay in theory) but for the wrong reason (Bad in execution). Please do all of us a favor and Purge Freedom Bases. Arcade has updates that aren't in regular Galaxy yet. Still bugs and glitches being worked out. Have patience. Shipbuilders, we're looking for these remodels below V _ V - there have already been some submitted, but if you can make a better one than you see in #ship-submissions give it a try. If you want a Remodel / Ship of yours added to #ship-submissions, tag a mod or Admin. Remember, Max. Filesize is 2MB & 500 Parts. Try to make it below either of these. Osprey, Orion, Grievion, Phantom, Corvid, Stormbringer, Retribution, Hawklight, Razorwing/Bloodwing, Xenon, Raven, Nisos, Hasatan, Hevnetier, Archangel, Nixesion, Abyss and Dire Wolf. The most needed are Retribution and Hevnetier. Free models will not be accepted. We will know if you took a free model and tried to use it as your own. We want original models made by the community of galaxy. If you persist to submit free models multiple times you may be banned from submitting ships for a set amount of time. Accepted Remodels for: Phantom, Dragonfly by Lordmoneymonkey. Abyss by Deadnom. Nixesion by oChaoswarrioro. Accepted Remodels for: Hawklight by Lordmoneymonkey. Tengu by oChaoswarrioro/Changed Torpedos to other Spinal Armament. Sovereign by Miigaadenim. Accepted Remodels for: Zeus, Behemoth by Lordmoneymonkey. Stormbringer, Avalon by oChaoswarrioro. New ships: Mjolnheimr by MasterPlural. Scythe by lordmoneymonkey. Sentinel by oChaosWarrioro. Meteor by an_droider. Genesis by lordmoneymonkey. Hevnetier Remodel made by ToschaMijasik. (NOT COMING). Voting is open for the next two: Hasatan Remodel by ToschaMijasik. Hasatan Remodel by WhyImSoCool. Unidentified Space Craft was sighted taking part in Planetary Annihilation Tests. Attempted balancing of Aqueous II Level 2 & 3. (Removed 6 Heavy Lasers 24->18 from level 3 & removed 1 Medium Railgun 20->19 from Level 2. After about 3 hours of very frustrating mesh work, I've reduced Aqueous II file size from 40MB to 15MB & reduced it's part count by about 250 parts. Meshes in most cases do have less collision problems than unions, but there's a chance there may still be issues. Version 61 .61 Update was being tested on Galaxy Arcade, now released to main Galaxy with .61c. New warp system added and a new planet, Myriad III. Starbases remodeled back to the newer model again. Here's my personal agenda on things I need to get done, right now priority being to reduce lag and here's a list of the largest offenders https://trello.com/c/9zWlGvJ0/748-ca-agenda Nyx is now made up half of meshes, part count reduced from 662 to 313 (and lag greatly reduced) it's appearance was not changed for those concerned. Nixesion (Fighter) reduced from 96 parts to 26 without altering any appearance/increasing file size. Fury & Frenzy parts reduced from 60 to 36 each without altering any appearance. (File size increased by 100kb/each). New intro music, few new roaming themes, many new battle themes & new victory music. As part of a major effort to get lag under control, I have decided to suspend the following ships because they utilize 10% or more of the servers processor by itself. The ships will be restored after being remodeled to a version with less than 10% lag. This takes effect in version .61c5 Absolution, Aegis, Andromeda, Archeon, Aurora, Blizzard, Carvainir, E Class, Eclipse, Frankenemi, Ghoul Nyx, Glacier, Grim Reaper, Halloween Ship, Hasatan, Naglfar, Nyx, Ship, Revelation, Ridgebreaker, Sagittarius, Sovereign, Stormbringer, Tempest, Tengu, Tennhausen, Warlock and Witch. The new music added to the Music Page on the Wiki if you want to listen to it. http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Music. Nyx disabled, it's lag was reduced from in the 40% range to 12-13% but that's still not good enough so I'll work on that soon. Ridgebreaker now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 497 -> 173. E Class now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 177 -> 127. Warlock now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 394 -> 216. Tennhausen now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 470 -> 102. Nyx now usable in new servers: Reduced part count FURTHER 313 -> 204. Absolution now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 494 -> 132 To keep track of my progress on the ship part reductions, visit the trello. https://trello.com/c/9zWlGvJ0/748-ca-agenda Andromeda now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 209 -> 123. 2 new intro themes (total 3) | 1 new roaming theme & 1 new battle theme. Presidents day event New event ship available in servers version .61d5. It will only be available for TODAY so get it while you can! Fixed the Myriad III sand turning faction colour when captured. Event ship is now unavailable in new servers. The remaining servers will have it until the 24 hour mark, then they will be force shutdown. So get it while you can! Starbase floating Turrets have now been raised and moved slightly further from the base so they don't interfere with large ships docking. Fixed Myriad's dockpoints & teleporters on level 2. Archeon now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 472 -> 184. Witch now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 489 -> 195. (Archeon faction colors fixed). Sagittarius now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 301 -> 72. Hasatan has been remodeled and added in new servers. Original model was 904 parts, then remodel was about 450 and I reduced that to 65 parts. Naglfar now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 449 -> 44. Roblox update 1337: lol we broke your Turrets and seats. Welding issue is fixed in new servers. Hasatan being removed temporarily for bugfixes. Hasatan bug has been fixed. Sovereign now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 523 -> 152. (This is just to make it usable before the remodel is out). Frankenemi now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 230 -> 160. (Minor coloring/interior updating as well). Ridgebreaker front Medium Railgun working in new servers. Ghoul Nyx now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 949 -> 203. (Also carries unique Fighters that have increased health/top speed). Fixed Faction Color for Ghoul Nyx Bridge & Buffed Spirit. (Ghoul Nixesion) HP 350/250. Aegis now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 546 -> 102. E Class fixed in new servers. Miners & Freighters received Resistance Buff, & Double Health. (Something Secret). Lore for Galaxy finally exists! This is not the finalized version as future updates are planned to add into the lore. http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Official_Galaxy_Factions Tengu is back to a usable state. If you have obtained an Unknown Ship in some way, you shouldn't reveal it's secret Configurations until 03/02 - U.N.E. Commission. Also, note that flying around in Unknown Ships may cause others to take you down as time passes. If you do have one do tell us. Dread Rebalance has been released. Frigate Rebalance Released. Fighter Rebalance Released. 11 new remodels released. 5 new ships released. The new ships are Scythe, Meteor, Genesis, Mjolnheimr, and Sentinel. The remodeled ships are Behemoth, Avalon, Zeus, Phantom, Dragonfly, Nixesion, Hawklight, Sovereign, Stormbringer, Abyss, and Tengu. Carrier Rebalance has been released. Starbase Level 4 introduced & base HP buffs. (Level 1 Starbase SHIELD 3k -> 5k | HULL 5k -> 7k). Abandoned U.N.E Base Level 3 introduced. (Level 3 brings more defense). Freedom Base HP buff SHIELD 5k -> 7.5k | HULL 5k -> 7.5k. Myriad III HP buff HULL 7k -> 10k | SHIELD 3.5k -> 5k. Absolution now available in new servers. (Roblox saving issue deleted it before). Minor cosmetic changes to Starbase. Minor coloring changes to all Turrets. New audio added to the combat Music selection. Prototype X-2 reduced from 229 parts down to 82 parts. Heavy Lasers & Railguns barrels are now walk through(to combat them interfering with docking) also Heavy Laser sound effect slightly "improved". Avalon, Scimitar & Mjolnheimr docking fixed. (Avalon dock extended, Scimitar docking changed to rear & Mjolnheimr's front prong removed). Sentinel reduced from 196 parts to 95. Blizzard now usable in new servers. (Remodeled by Arina) & reduced to 91 parts from former 700+. Prototype X-1 reduced from 200 parts to 63 parts. Aegis collision issue fixed in new servers. New Turret remodels released. Part counts cut down by 75%. New Turret types added in! Several ships have been updated with them. Behemoth, Nemesis, Leviathan, Retribution, Slipstream, Frankenemi, Genesis, Aegis, Nisos, Bastion and Hecate. Hawklight now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 423 -> 66. Aegis collision issue fixed. (Again). New Situation Board at the Mega Base which provides a short description of recent updates/current issues going on with Galaxy. For now, it displays all (non-admin) suspended ships (since that's the problem as of now) & displays a section of what was recently updated. This is targeted towards players that aren't in the discord and helps inform them of why it's disabled and what. The recent update section should provide information on non-version updates, so you'll know if that specific change was applied to that server or not. (For example, a small ship hotfix would not change the latest server version, but it will now show up on the board to let players know this is the latest server with it). Leviathan Remodel released. Part count reduced from 155 to 86. File size reduced from 2.65 MB to 471 KB. 2 New roaming tracks added. https://www.roblox.com/library/1475494985/Creation-and-Beyond https://www.roblox.com/library/1503419625/Stranger-Things-Extended 2 New combat tracks added. https://www.roblox.com/library/1503408846/Its-Our-Fight-Steve-Jablonsky https://www.roblox.com/library/1503379616/Steve-Jablonsky-The-Art-of-War Faction coloring Issues fixed on: Andromeda, Absolution, Witch & Sentinel. Stormbringer now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 257 -> 61. Frenzy & Fury now easier to get inside of & Part count reduced 60 -> 36. Razor Wing nerfed, it lost 1 Flak and Spinals reduced. Turn rate and acceleration also nerfed. Tennhausen buffed. It received 2 new Medium Cannon Turrets, and 1 Railgun changed to a Medium Cannon. SECRET. Revelation now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 795 -> 100 (I'm sorry but I had to strip it's central interior to even get it to this much...) Naglfar bridge fixed. Freedom Base ladder blocking issue fixed. 2 New Battle Themes: https://www.roblox.com/library/1528315904/Pacific-Rim-Theme-FULL https://www.roblox.com/library/1528393633/Critical-Mass-Fatal 6 New Roaming Themes: https://www.roblox.com/library/1528396202/Ekstrak-Belt-Need-For-Speed-Carbon https://www.roblox.com/library/1528428262/03-Into-the-Breach-Antiquity-Row https://www.roblox.com/library/1528442778/02-Into-the-Breach-Old-Earth https://www.roblox.com/library/1528476370/04-Into-the-Breach-Old-War-Machines https://www.roblox.com/library/1528497631/09-Into-the-Breach-Rusting-Hulks https://www.roblox.com/library/1528508410/21-Into-the-Breach-ACID Removed Spinals from Prototypes, added more Prototype Turrets to X-1,X-2 & Added more Damage, Reload & Nerfed Accuracy. Behemoth now usable on new servers. Part count reduced from 420 parts down to 212 parts. Sovereign now usable on new servers. Part count reduced from 298 parts down to 82 parts. Bastion fixed in new servers. Update Board at the Mega Base up to date. Wooly Mammoth buffed. Replaced 8 Small Mining Lasers with 4 Mediums & few color changes. Tempest Reduced part count 501 -> 81. Nimitz reduced in parts & remodeled Interior/minor exterior changes. Interceptor H/S reduced part count 60 -> 11. Interceptor H/S buffed max Speed to 200. Hevnetier HP buffed, speed & turnspeed reduced & spawns Nixesion, Nighthawk, Fury, Frenzy, Xenophile & Dragonfly now. Hawklight hull increased. (This change has been undone). 7 New remodels released! The following ships have been remodeled: Sagittarius, Retribution, Archeon, Xenon, Archangel, Raven and Dropship. 6 New ships added!! 1 Freighter, 2 Miners,1 Destroyer,1 Cruiser and 1 Battlecruiser. All ship descriptions have been fixed. Fixed Frigate build menu that Lord broke. Nyx fixed. Aeaphiel fixed. Constellation is now the first Freighter class to come armed. It now has 2 medium flaks for defense. Once again, this is normally a VIP Freighter but will be available to all players for a few days before it's VIP only, so get it while you can! Scythe docking fixed. Nimitz upscaled. (Slightly bigger, no changes to appearance other than that). Interceptor S/H slightly upscaled & weapons replaced with mediums. (Small Flak Cannon replaced with Medium Flak Cannon etc). Blizzard Turrets reposition for better firing angle & HP buff: Shield: 2000 -> 2500 | Hull: 1200 -> 2000 Higher Quality Discord Logo. Cyclops second floor removed, interior updated. Minor docking change to Retribution. Minor Prototype buff. More Ship Descriptions Fixed. Avalon buffed in new servers. Slipstream has 75 speed now. Increased Prototype Turrets reload to 20 seconds & damage on both is now 500 a/ Turret. Constellation is now VIP in new servers. Slipstream speed buff reverted. Prototype Turret changes mostly reverted. All ships are currently broken, be patient until we figured it out. I fixed it. Constellation buffed: One Medium Flak replaced with one Medium Laser. Aqueous II minor building error fixed. Minor building error on Hornet fixed. Archangel coloring issue fixed. Black Flare has now been brought back to it's original form (with a few alterations). Original flare that was removed used to be 1097 parts, it's now 97. Available in new servers. Starbase recolored & few building alterations. Apoc buffed, 1 New Carrier and Fighter Released, 2 New Frigates Released, 2 New Destroyers Released, Carvainir Remodel Released, Rorqual Remodel Released and Light Cannon Released. The following ships received the Light Cannons: Aeaphiel, Avenger, Archangel, Chimera, Gideon, Razor Wing, Orion, Osprey and the Ampharos. Frigate menu fixed, Archangel removed until it is able to be fixed. Small Mining Lasers fixed in new servers. Galaxy is fixed once again. Archangel fixed in new servers. Hello everyone, the Official Galaxy Merch Store has been released! Feel free to buy posters and all kinds of other items to support Galaxy! https://www.zazzle.com.au/galaxy_store?rf=238754418880132827 There is currently a promotion going on for the store. If you buy a product, please send all the proof to @Sean_MorabitoYT on Discord to receive your one of a kind Carrier! You can only get 1 ship! You can buy ships for your friends if you wish. If you lose it then its gone forever. This promotion only lasts for 1 month. When you buy you hereby agree to these conditions. P.S You are able to fully customize everything on the store. P.S New Role for people who have purchased Moved Rorqual Teleporters, changed Turret layout on Rorqual. Borealis part count reduced by 80%. Borealis beautified. Blitz part count reduced by 75%. Starfall nerfed from 1000/1000 to 650/700. Prototype X-1 reduced to 50 parts again. Sovereign fixed again. Zeus reduced from 532 to 232 parts. Available in new servers Fixed X-1 Teleporters that were eaten by the void. Rorqual has warp now, 1000 more hull, 250 more shields, 30 less speed, 1000 less ore hold. Fixed up the descriptions of all the new ships that got added. Avenger remodeled / fixed. Fixed issues on the Avenger. It should be more appealing. Halved file size/lowered part count. Hornet parts reduced 132 -> 73. (Docking issue should be fixed now). Rorqual fixed. Just a reminder that cancelling your order from the store once you get the ship is fraud which is illegal and you will be punished accordingly with a perm ban (appeal chances low) and the ship removed from your inventory. I do not want to post this for a 3rd time. Got it? Viking Turret placement fixed. 2 Turrets on Viking replaced with Light Cannons. FIXED THE COLOURING ISSUES ON THE AEAPHIEL THAT HAVE BEEN THERE FOR OVER A YEAR. Before there is more people making stupid remarks about how they are so much more informed on Updates when they are not, .61i+ is going to add the following and more: Player can no longer teleport to their ship if docking, warping. Reclass Prototypes as Super Capital, limited to one per faction. Loyality gain-rate faster by 25%. Minimum base level and loyality required to spawn bigger ships. (Doesn't affect Frigates and Utility. Barely affects Destroyers, Cruisers, Battlecruisers. Notes coming soon.) Reduce Prices on Frigates, Destroyers, Cruisers. New ship limits: Pre Endgame: Battleship 4, Carrier 1, Dread 2, Super Capital 0. Endgame: Battleship 5, Carrier 1, Dread 3, Super Capital 1. Ship price calculations based on turret DPS rather than the number of Turret slots. Made Draco VIP and more Expensive. "The Anti-Piracy update" - .61h. Alien Swarmer reduced part count 90 -> 7. (Should increase performance slightly). Alien Punisher reduced part count 152 -> 14. (Should increase performance slightly). Medium Mining Laser reduced part count 42 -> 12. Small Mining Laser reduced part count 37 -> 11. Halloween Ship now available in new servers. Reduced part count 458 -> 58. (Mostly an update for staff). In Arcade when joining a faction, you instantly get 11% Loyalty. Fixed missing parts on Witch, fixed faction color. Sabre Tooth and Xenophile Remodeled. Coloring/Building issues fixed with Starbase\Few Mega Base fixes\Abandoned U.N.E Base Alarm noise changed & plays every 60 seconds instead of every 30. Coloring issue fixed with Revelation & Nyx. Panther, Ishkur, Ibis added. Reduced Speed on Panther by a little, increased HP. Starbase Satellite turrets fixed. (No more docking issues). Panther severely nerfed, HP buffed, Spinals halved, speed reduced further, acceleration reduced. Spinals reduced to "large". Cobra slightly reduced part count & slight interior change (For the better). Panther received 3/3 Large Spinals, hp buff, speed increase and some Turrets removed. Panther received 1 more Light Cannon, 1 more Large Phaser, 10 more speed and -250 shield. Revelation's Furies should be fixed in new servers. Borealis Fighter placement fixed in new servers. Blitz fixed in new servers. Vanguard Fighter placement fixed in new servers. Jackal's spinal intervals reduced to Andro's speed. Medium phasers changed to large. Shield reduced by 100. If you do stuff to gain power, it will probably also increase Loyalty Gain - so don't just sit around and wait for loyalty to generate - be active. Jackal's turn rate severely nerfed, hull reduced by 100. All miners now have warp. A bit more lore added to the U.N.E page and changed it slightly. New editions to the Store! (Ignore the Miners Of Galaxy Ones). (At the moment you can only view them by selecting the collections button). https://www.zazzle.com.au/galaxy_store?rf=238754418880132827 Razor Wing Remodel added in new servers. Dire Wolf Remodel added in new servers. Orion Remodel Added in new servers. Carvainir Remodel Added in new servers. Carvainir hold buffed from 750 to 1000. Prototypes Buffed. New Turrets types replace two old Turrets types. Ishkur nerfed. Fixed error in the Hornet. (One of the text messages said Medium Mining Laser instead of Small). More ship descriptions fixed. Prototypes have entered Phase 2 of testing! Prototype X-1 received longer range guns than Prototype X-2. Prototype X-2 received faster firing guns than Prototype X-1. Prototype X-2 received a new special turret and two specialized turrets. Hecate Remodeled. Prototype X-2 Remodeled. Zero Remodeled. Osprey Remodeled. Sixfold Remodeled. Prototype X-2 Reduced from 80 parts to 24 parts. Prototype X-2 File sized reduced from 1.3 MB's down to 534 KB's. Tengu Remodeled. Hornet explosion reduced to 0 until further notice, it’s not supposed to be 105. Commercial Miner explosion reduced to 95. Lusso Interior improved & part count reduced. 179 -> 135 (Along with a few collision issues fixed) Mammoth/Wool slightly buffed. Starbase upscaled & few building errors fixed. Added tighter air-locks, so ships can't get through. (If you can, go on a VIP Server and upgrade it to level 2 or 3). Fixed loose parts. Starbase reverted. No future exterior changes are planned for this starbase. Remodel may be in the near future. E Class docking improved & docking area slightly improved. Hornet reset back to 0 explosion, Roblox and their crappy asset bugs. Apostle's shield nerfed to 700 and hull nerfed to 650. Nemesis Remodel available in new servers. Naglfar Remodel available in new servers. Ridgebreaker Remodel available in new servers. Glacier Remodeled and now available again in new servers. Alien Swarmer physically doubled in size (to make it an easier target) and health slightly buffed. Shield 250-->300 Hull 250-->300. Poll opened on which ships to prioritize for lag reduction. M Class part count reduced. 311-->82. Genesis part count reduced. 447-->66. Commercial Miner explosion size set to 80. Hornet explosion size set to 20. Sakala HP buffed and turrets changed, mobility nerfed significantly. Sanguine HP nerfed, slight speed increase. ("Possible revert it future"). Glacier re-released again. Nemesis remodel released again. Ridgebreaker Spinal interval fixed. New Battle (combat) theme added 2 New Roaming (non-combat) themes added Another new Roaming theme added Update Version .61i Alien spawn rate dramatically increased, aliens lagging fixed Supercapital spawning fixed Map size increased Loyalty now saves when you leave if and only if you join the same exact faction as before NEW NPC base called the "mothership" Large railgun and miniguns added to this base, as well as other things. 5 unique, visually different levels. "Most powerful defense in the game" Fighter movement bugs fixed, bay doors not opening fixed VIP and Staff members have unique tags in the chat. Alien Punisher physically increased in size to make it an easier target. No other stat changes. Alien Swarmer recolored and speed slightly buffed. Swarmer's laser reload time doubled from 2.5 to 5 seconds. Unanchored parts floating off of the mothership fixed Mothership Cannon reload time doubled from 4 to 8 seconds Mothership Laser reload time reduced from 7 to 6 seconds Mothership Railgun damage reduced from 225 to 200 Mothership Minigun range reduced from 4000 to 3750 Mammoth ore hold buffed from 3500 to 5000, "torque" reduced from 15 to 13, cargo hold reduced from 350 to 175 All mining lasers have had their range buffed by 1000 to compensate for map expansion updates Alien Swarmer laser reload time buffed from 5 to 2.5 seconds, damage increased from 25 to 35, Loot gain increased remains the same Alien Punisher loot buffed (~30% more than swarmer). No stat changes Wooly Mammoth ore hold buffed from 5000 to 6000, cargo hold buffed from 500 to 600, hull buffed from 3000 to 3500, turn speed increased from .4 to .5 2 New Roaming Tracks. https://www.roblox.com/library/1879006534/Time-From-Inception https://www.roblox.com/library/1878693018/Open-Seas-And-Skies 1 New Battle Track. https://www.roblox.com/library/1878977089/John-Wick-Shots-Fired BASE TURRETS & SHIP SPAWNING FIXED. Xenon reduced part count 407 -> 45. Zhanado reduced part count 281 -> 35. Vansnova reduced part count 154 -> 77. Scimitar reduced part count 162 -> 68 Spectre reduced part count 341 -> 69 Python reduced part count 108 -> 63 Radiance reduced part count 381 -> 68 Version 62 Version .62_dbg03: (Early versions of .62 are titled "dbg" due to heavy debugging occurring in Galaxy. Recent Roblox updates caused significant errors to arise in the game.) New intro theme Removed animated "autodoors" from Mega Base terminals due to functionality errors in servers under "heavy load" Ampharos part count reduced 373 --> 131 Raven part count reduced 328 --> 31 Warp distances increased / quicker to charge to small numbers, but timer also broken a bit Version .62_dbg04: 5 New turrets! http://prntscr.com/jt1y2i Gatling Cannons and other variants of existing turrets The following ships have received the turrets '' Behemoth, Tempest, Slipstream, Nemesis, Leviathan, Genesis, Sovereign, Ampharos, Sentaliz, Bastion, Hecate, Aeaphiel, Gideon, Xenon, Corvid, Centurion, & Osprey. GUI Bug Fixed. Latest Version: dbg_05 If you have vip, you start with 3% loyalty. Loyalty saves each time it increases. Multiple issues on various ships fixed. Tutorial fixed. Both quests at Mega Base fixed. Multiple anti-exploit measures added. Ship issue where unable to spawn ships and Turrets not appearing completely fixed. Doors removed from the Mega Base, causing lag and being slow during lag. Many ship reductions. All loyalty for spawning ships was reduced by 1%. More New Items On The Galaxy Store. Mega Base recolored. Sakala Remodel. Sanguines made bigger, 4 med turrets. Unarmed frigate added as a fighter to the Sakala. Mobility reduced for more health. Gatlings fixed in new servers. '''Galaxy Version .62a officially out of Debug' Two new ambient tracks and two new battle tracks Added two additional fighter pads to Myriad level 3, fixed fighter spawning on level 3. Slight appearance update / model fixes to the Swarmer Prototype. Worm and Jackal explosion size fixed / reduced. I've scanned all of the ships on galaxy once again and listed 22 of the ships that cause server lag. Here's more info on it. https://trello.com/c/9zWlGvJ0/748-ca-agenda(edited) Archeon, Avalon, Carvainir, Genesis, and Retribution suspended due to excessive part counts and lag. Grievion added to ship suspension - caused up to 16% of server lag in one case. We are aware of the exploiter crashing servers, please use one of these private servers instead https://www.roblox.com/games/200330616/Galaxy?privateServerLinkCode=vrDjemsL3iCpIQEt7o0spxkOzNngXGge https://www.roblox.com/games/200330616/Galaxy?privateServerLinkCode=oG2tslxQLCRDcK3XZbhDiSdjtco5YqgV https://www.roblox.com/games/200330616/Galaxy?privateServerLinkCode=Jstvb2JW4nraxDv32WosmJ70lCSsDQrU --Ampharos's gatlings have returned. --Added 3 more peaceful tracks to the game C: https://web.roblox.com/library/504618717/Original-Music-Drifting-Galaxies https://web.roblox.com/library/330165926/Determination https://web.roblox.com/library/317251079/Bright-Future - Two new Combat tracks: https://www.roblox.com/library/583634411/F-777-Deadlocked & https://www.roblox.com/library/337792642/F-777-Airborne-Robots - fixed visible spinal parts/faction color issues on ridgebreaker, tennhausen, nisos, archangel, worm (This announcement regards future changes - these features are not currently implemented) PSA 2018, state of the game: Just a short overview of what's going on in Galaxy's Development. Content & Gameplay We have alot of content planned, some of which are being worked on as we speak. (Big Content Updates) I believe we want to prioritize the reduction of lag before anything else though. Bug Fixes & etc. should also be coming along hopefully, depending on Rcouret's time. (Hopefully some changes to mechanics too, such as warp) Ships & Stuff I'm unsure if we want to add more ships into the game at it's current state, we'll see how optimized some of the submissions are. The Rebalance isn't going forward right now, but we did make a few examples for Miners, which i'll post below. (I will only present one Example) ---Harvester--- Agile, fast, fast mining, low orehold =S/H= 600/100 =Speed=75 =T.Speed=.35 =Accel=18 =Turrets + size= Medium x2 =Warp drive=Yes =Cargo Hold=25 =Ore Hold=400 For all ships - we'll be using the description to determine and help players realize each ship's role. All ships will finally have a specified role, no longer is it dedicated to it's Class. AGAIN, we are very limited as to what we can do without Rcouret's help. More to come™ Constellation buffed to gain another Medium Flak Cannon and a Medium Laser, bringing the total to 4 turrets (two of each). This will hopefully make it more of a threat to bigger pirates and make it easier to finish off small ships. The price was not greatly affected. All admin ships removed until further notice to help cut down on lag, and reduce loading times. Un-suspended all player obtainable ships that were suspended at the beginning of the month as it had no impact on lag. As shown by community and experienced by myself. http://prntscr.com/k0ab5f Sabre Tooth nerfed. 2 barrels removed, speed reduced, and turnrate reduced. Removed all Starbase Turrets and replaced the 23+ Turrets (on level 3 & 4) with 6 Orbital Cannons that do equal DPS. (Part 1 of Lag Reduction Updates) * New Orbital Base Turrets, S'mall, '''M'edium, 'H'eavy (Base Level 1,2,3) - 2 Turrets for each Level Upgrade. * DAMAGE/RANGE INFORMATION: ** S: 220 Damage, 5500 Range, Decent Accuracy, Low Reload time (Railgun at Top, Laser at Bottom) ** M: 350 Damage, 6700 Range, Medium Accuracy, Medium Reload time (Railgun Left, Laser Right) ** H: 500 Damage, 7200 Range, Low Accuracy, High Reload time (Railgun Vertical to Left, Laser Vertical to Right) Railguns/Lasers have the same Damage. * '''OLD: 23 Turrets x 10 Max Level Bases = 230 Turrets constantly searching for targets/script running for each one of them. * NEW: 6 Turrets at Level 1 x 10 Level 1 Bases = 60 Turrets constantly searching for a target, new bases have max. of 6 Turrets. * Also changed Base Colors & Materials. Base has no Blindspots since all Turrets are Orbital. Next: Planets/NPC Changes. Frion & Aqueous now have new Orbital Turrets: * Frion has 8 in total, ranging from M type Turrets to H type turrets about equal in numbers * Aqueous when fully upgraded has 10 turrets, also ranging from M type to H type turrets - 5 turrets each level * Frion's atmosphere is now 10% bigger Laser Gatling "variant" released! Added to several ships "we will leave that for you guys to find out on which." Sabre Tooth re balanced: 2 medium phasers replaced with 4 small phasers. 5 New ships released! * 1 Dread * 2 Battleships * 2 Destroyers 6 Remodels released!: Prospector, Hercules, Witch run, Warlock run, Draco, Nisos We will be going around shutting down servers Battleship tab fixed Legionnaire fixed Frigate tab fixed too fang --Gatlings fixed again, assets reverted -myriad & aqua atmosphere 20% bigger --fixed floating starbase turrets Lazarus goes VIP in 1 day so get it while you can The following songs have been removed due to copyright: * Metallica Enter Sandman: https://www.roblox.com/library/632995809/Removed-for-copyright * Batman V Superman Their War Here: https://www.roblox.com/library/644078783/Batman-v-Superman-Their-War-Here * Pacific Rim Theme: https://www.roblox.com/library/1528315904/Pacific-Rim-Theme-FULL * Stranger Things Extended: https://www.roblox.com/library/1503419625/Removed-for-copyright I will compensate with new music which I will upload soon --Warlock fixed in new servers --Witch fixed in new servers --Draco fixed in new servers Found a version of Mentallica Enter Sandman without the vocals which sneaked past copyright detection which means its back in the game! https://www.roblox.com/library/1542866894/Metallica-Enter-Sandman-Instrumental-edited Added the new base assimilation sound and 2 new peaceful tracks. * https://www.roblox.com/library/2037232298/Binkovs-Battlegrounds-Music-Base-Assimilation-Cut * https://www.roblox.com/library/2037145146/Kevin-MacLeod-Frost-Waltz * https://www.roblox.com/library/2037152268/Kevin-MacLeod-Frozen-Star --Made Lazarus VIP with a healthpool of 1250 hull and 8500 shields from the previous 3850 hull and 8240 shields Version .62c -- The Celestial Bodies Update! * 1 new quest added * New asteroid belt added around Aqueous * Kendall research station added * Sakala will be available for 3 DAYS ONLY ** (purchasing from the galaxy merch store gets you a sakala, dm sean if you purchased) * more content will be added soon including 3 more quests Released Patriotic Hercules & Rorqual in celebration of July 4th Updated Server: https://www.roblox.com/games/200330616/Galaxy?privateServerLinkCode=vrDjemsL3iCpIQEt7o0spxkOzNngXGge (the virus script is removed) * the update will be delayed while we fix it New Private Server: https://www.roblox.com/games/200330616/Galaxy?privateServerLinkCode=6oyoxHgM5VQL0YUZ77DmBgjCJIUk67s8 Sean's Server: https://www.roblox.com/games/200330616/Galaxy?privateServerLinkCode=Jstvb2JW4nraxDv32WosmJ70lCSsDQrU quest description fixed its ascension crystals not antimatter shards You need 7 ascension crystals to complete the quest * You can sometimes find any sort of artifacts under bases in populated servers Added some of peaceful and combat tracks to comensate for copyrighted music. * Peaceful: https://www.roblox.com/library/1445814635/Andromeda-Ascendant-Sara * https://www.roblox.com/library/2039969518/Dragonfly-Dream * Combat: https://www.roblox.com/library/1003280618/Subnautica-Soundtrack-Void * https://www.roblox.com/library/1487959049/Subnautica-Abandon-Ship * https://www.roblox.com/library/930181268/Subnautica-Soundtrack-Infected * https://www.roblox.com/library/2039928664/Heavy-Industrial-Anger-5 * https://www.roblox.com/library/2039950291/Heavy-80s-Sleaze-8 * https://www.roblox.com/library/2039990807/Heavy-80s-Sleaze-10 * https://www.roblox.com/library/2040034547/Heavy-Industrial-Anger-6 Celestial Bodies Update 2: Under 20 asteroids have been picked to be minable in the asteroid belt, composed of palladium and iridium. Base spawning for planets reduced. The dust field reversed to make a second ring, stops targetting issues allows for targeting of the said asteroids. The quest on aqua has been set to repeatable, it is now the first repeatable quest. --Fixed the unminable asteroids around aqua --Fixed Devestation Explosion Size. --Colors edited on patriotic ships --Legionnaire's speeds fixed --Admin ships re-removed --Prospector Remodel readded --Fixed both Prototype quest configs, should work now --Celestial bodies update part 3 is out - ver .62d2 -1 new quest -A moon added to Myriad, the moon "Duna'kaé." The volcanic moon is now dormant, but excessive heat has left a tough, flattish surface great for a holiday vacation --Quest fixed in new servers --Draco Remodel readded --Prospector Remodel readded --Reaper's gatlings readded --Patriotic Rorqual fixed --Patriotic Hercules fixed --Vanguard Buffed --Slipstream Buffed --Slipstream Revert model added --Rhino revert model added Pt. 1 of "Mega Update" released! Starbase Remodeled --Jump despawning no longer possible at starbases --Base turrets rebalanced (The new starbase is reduced by over 300 parts, which means for an anchored base it's a lag reduction.) Credit to VaderTahu101/MasterPlural --Panther's spinals fixed --Warlock spinal's fixed --Witch spinal's fixed --Retribution re-added in --Starbase docking improved? --Turret placement reorganized --Turret stats edited --Prototype X-2's turret accuracy fixed --Prototype X-2 Buffed [[Slipstream] and Vanguard??] There's one new quest at myriad and all I'm going to say is, it's going to take a ton of time to turn in and the reward will be worth it for those who hang onto this "Device". Warehouse max level increased. Max level is now 30 (previously 25) --Punisher now drops 10 alien parts each(previously 3) 3 Copyrighted tracks removed. All battle themes. * https://www.roblox.com/library/164416450/Removed-for-copyright * https://www.roblox.com/library/142374098/Removed-for-copyright * https://www.roblox.com/library/1528393633/Removed-for-copyright --Rebalanced base turrets, new tp pads near each docking tube, repositioned base-turrets --ambient sounds removed from Aqueous, prototype x-1,prototype x-2 . Should cut down on lag when spawning, and lag when entering the game by small amount and reduce game cpu usage. --Old starbases are back. --Added these songs based on votes. * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168710640/Last-Stand-1-Christoffer-Ditlevsen-OGG * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168702948/Theory-of-Everything-2-DJ-Nate * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168645098/Theory-of-Everything-3-DJ-Nate * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168634494/Battle-Cry-Sandberg * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168610909/Deviation-In-Time-Johannes-Bornl-f * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168552189/Deviation-In-Time-3-Johannes-Bornl-f * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168524209/Realm-Of-Gabriel-2-Patrik-Almkvisth * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168498800/Vulpecula-Johannes-Bornl-f * https://www.roblox.com/library/2168400569/OgmDrama-Remix --Draco Fixed --Leviathan Fixed. --Razor Wing Fixed. Anyone that was having Ice Checking issues on voice chat should have been fixed now (Latest version is .62d7. That version likely has been around for longer but the exact timing relative to earlier logged changes is unknown) --Patriotic Rorqual & Patriotic Hercules exterior recolored/slightly altered(edited) --Patriotic Mining laser recolors --Patriotic Rorqual nerfed: | Ore hold: 5850 -> 5200 | Cargo hold: 1170 -> 750 | The reality of this change was it was wrecking the economy, cannot be compared with wooly since wooly is far less uncommon than the patriotic rorqual. Regardless the difference between wooly and patriotic rorqual is thin so it's not that large of a deal. --Quest folder updated Roblox made an update and it reverted a lot of assets to a previous system we used. This is one of the real examples happening right now. Inside teleporters theres used to be a script, we replaced that system so it doesnt need one. Whatever roblox did reverted any changes to ships without leaving a version history trace. This or something more drastic could be the cause for the VIP servers not functioning properly. This actually happened to aquaous right before we published the Celestial Bodies 1 update and arina & plural had to reconfigure a lot of it to get it working. I Personally have no idea how they can "roll back" so many changes without leaving a version history trace but it's actually so much effort and such a large setback for us because this seems to happen every other month now. Once the game is back up, if you notice anything different or broken(from a few days ago to present) DM arina or me and we'll try and fix it for the 100th time. --game should be fixed, try joining vip servers --Nyx fixed in new servers --Ghoul Nyx fixed in new servers Just a reminder if it's not displayed here on update log, then we didn't make the change to ships/bases etc. So if you see a ship "nerfed", unless its posted here we didn't do it. Removed 3 songs for copyright. One is a Victory Song and the other 2 are combat tracks also rip Metallica. * https://www.roblox.com/library/639595648/Removed-for-copyright * https://www.roblox.com/library/155143810/Removed-for-copyright * https://www.roblox.com/library/1542866894/Removed-for-copyright --Cyclops recolored (may be reverted if public opinion is negative) --Game audio system fixed (was broken, you may have noticed no game music playing in a few outdated servers) -- Nerfed Leecher. New stats are 350/350, 140 speed, 11 accel, -1 phaser Version 63 Latest Version is .63b - All ships / removed or reverted features should be fixed - Attempted to fix excessive Warp Timer cooldown - Ships cannot be despawned during warp - Jumping out of seats in warp / over 10 speed fixed - Bumping / bouncing while standing still reduced / somewhat fixed - Instead of every NPC base spawning at once, a random assortment will spawn in each round. Once destroyed, those same NPC bases cannot spawn again in the same round. Latest Version is .63c - Weld issues should be fixed once again. - Prototype X-1 laser range set to 6k, Cannon range to 5.5k. - Prototype X-1 and X-2 quests disabled, may be available during special events. - The Discord Server link is now on the game page for 13+ accounts. Latest Version is .63d - Docking should now be faster and fixed the endless docking circle glitch by forcing the ship to slow down if traveling away from the dock. Also, docking should no longer get caught up waiting a long time to cover that last inch between the ship and the dock. - Probably fixed that bug where your ship is docking and then its no longer registered as docked. - Buffed Alien Swarmer shield from 300 to 400, increased speed 150 to 170. - Buffed Tiny Alien Laser from 24 to 27 damage, increased range 4500 to 5000, decreased reload from 5s to 3.67s. Latest Version is .63e - If warp timer is negative or more than 150, force immediate resync and recalculate the wait time. - Players can no longer respawn their character to initialize the warp cooldown timer until their ship comes out of warp. - Changed respawn penalty from 90 to 115 seconds, as well as a possible 10 second death wait. - Fixed short reload turrets (Gatlings) from going back to their home position so quickly. - Much better Warp system, less lag and doesn't slow down. Latest Version is .63f - Rcouret forgot to take out a test feature that randomly disables player ships. Latest Version is .63g - Bases will always have 50-100 explosions when destroyed. - Ships will always have 4-50 explosions when destroyed, but 1 on instant destruction (explosion damage). - Carrier warping fixed. - Warp cannot end near the center point of the Mega Base (prevents "Mega Base Warping"). Latest Version is .63h - Fix Quest initialization if the required NPC base is not available in that round. - Fix Mega Base inventory not syncing between servers. - Turrets should fire immediately on button press as long as the turret has completed a full reload cycle. - Increased healing when docked at player faction Starbase for shields from a maximum of 75 to 150 per heal, and reduced hull healing speed when docked from a maximum of 75 down to 50 per heal. - R15 model/animation is now compatible. Battleship Rebalance released! (still ver .63h) * Most battleships have received at least 1000+ additional total health and +1 heavy or upsizing to medium weaponry. * The main exceptions to weapon changes were Jackal and Hasatan. * Minor price increases ranging from 5k-20k in total price adjustments. * Speed has been reduced from between 10-30 total less speed. - Minor Apocalypse buff Laser switched to Triples. - Minor Zeus buff Medium changed to Heavy and Pre-existing Heavies switched to Triples. - Minor Tennhausen buff switched to duals and 2 Heavies to Triples. - Slipstream docking fixed completely. - Loyalist dockpoint changes. - Sentaliz seat fixed again. - Fixed Legionnaire Turret read out. - Hawklight buffed with 2 Turret upsizings and turn rate. - Warlock rebalance re-added. - Witch rebalance re-added. - Sentaliz's rebalance re-added. (For some reason many of the changes didn't save when they were added). - Sovereign Triple Heavy Lasers replaced with regular heavies. - Further Sovereign changes. - Minor Legionnaire buff - Dual Railguns Added. Apocalypse is the only ship with them so far. - Starbase Fighter bays fixed. - Major changes and rules board added to Mega Base, now you can’t complain you can’t find the rules. -Dual Railguns damage reduced from 90 -> 75. Version 64 Latest Version is .64a - When dumping ore, you will have two options. 1) Directly send 15% of the refined materials into your warehouse. The Starbase keeps the remaining materials. 2) Give all materials directly to the base for 1.25x ore Mass payment in credits (the "old" system). Both options will have an increased profit as loyalty increases.. - Changed the mining tutorial to handle the new dual-option system and changed "HOW TO PLAY". - One-time code for a free Frigate. - Code logging. - Better menu buttons for GUI. - Added extra ticks along the warp bar to show middle values. - Asteroid and Wreck icons should load more quickly. - Fixed the purchase spam bug. - To fix Carrier warping, unreleased Fighters are considered part of the host ship until someone sits in them and flies away. This will likely make fighters invulnerable and/or un-targetable while they have no pilot in them. Latest Version is .64b - Fixed ship destruction bug. - Only display tutorial automatically one time. - Fixed bug that made players lose control after attempting to sit in someone else's ship. Latest Version is .64c - Attempt to fix base destruction bug. - Giant explosions should take a bit more time. - Add a small bit of height to teleport destinations to try and stop falling. --sakala fighters should spawn closer to the sakala fighter bays, easier to get in. Minor Dreadnought Rebalance Released! A few dreadnoughts have been buffed to make them more useful, and a few have been nerfed. Most remain unchanged. The changes have either been to health, turrets, or in speed. No speed decreases, only increases on some. - Harvester's smalls exchanged for 1 medium. - Greivion has received it's remodel. - Stormbringer has received it's remodel. - Event Battleships have been buffed (except USR). - An event Battlecruiser has been buffed have fun. - Leviathan also got a nice visual improvement. - Updated Staff Portraits At The Mega Base And Added More Big Updates To The Change Log In-game. - Added that redeemable codes are now in-game in the change log. -Small updates made to Mega base. Also little secrets sprinkled around. -Further updates made to staff Portraits. Carrier Rebalance Released! - All carriers now have some form of self defense. Don't expect the larger ones to be able to completely defend themselves, but they do now at least have some form of protection. Only one carrier has received health changes. There has only been armament changes for most carriers. The more combat-focused carriers will now fill those roles better. -Retribution Rebalance added in. -Greivion model re-added in. -Interceptors weapon changed from mediums to light gats respectively. -Stormbringer should be fixed. Secret --Two admin ships removed. --Added 6 new combat tracks. * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358283912/Galaxy-on-Fire-2-Supernova-Stealth-Blades-Alexan * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358269573/Galaxy-on-Fire-2-Supernova-The-Ambush-Alexander * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358249626/Galaxy-on-Fire-2-Interception-Alexander-K * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358239305/Raze-2-Music-Rose-at-Nightfall * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358293147/World-of-Warships-No-Surrender-Remastered * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358298066/World-of-Warships-A-Great-Day-for-Freedom --Added 5 new peaceful tracks. * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358112499/Galaxy-on-Fire-2-Space-Opera-Alexander-K * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358135597/Galaxy-on-Fire-2-Sounds-of-Space-Alexander-K * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358160333/World-Of-Warships-Peaceful-Warrior-Artur-Tokhtas * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358183168/Space-Ambient-Fantasy-14-The-Cosmos * https://www.roblox.com/library/2358222724/Maximum-Love-Space-Vulture-21210 --Spectre's 2 small lasers removed, acceleration buffed from 29 to 34. --Patriotic Mining Laser nerf reverted. --Witch and Warlock Remodels added in. --Tengu model reverted to original. --Tengu Re-balanced and Stats adjusted to accordingly to its new model. --Witch & Warlock Cargo Hold Fixed. Latest Version is .64d --Fix questhandler not able to set Mega Base as a spawn location. --Put a small delay in AI warp loop (to help with Punisher lag). --Attempt to fix teleport falling bug. --PublicServerOnly flag on quests. --Added 2 quest items. --Re Enable SoundService RespectFilteringEnabled. --Add teleport detection as phase 1 of teleport exploit detection. --Zhen Battlecruiser "gunship" added. * 1st ship to require artifacts to craft. * Will become VIP only after some time. * Possibly nerfed in future updates. --Warlock rebalanced (Heavy Laser removed) --Zhen price buff and resource required buff. --Zhen torpedoes nerfed to smalls, reload reduced to 7-8 seconds. Also reduced Artifact cost. BattleCruiser Rebalance Released!!! All battlecruisers have either received health buffs or armament increases, along with several getting changed severely in terms of armaments. Prices for most have also gone up. Mobility has been reduced on some, but also increased on some. --Scythe, Dire Wolf, Absolution, and Devestation have received appearance improvements. --Devestation fixed in new servers. --Osiris Released! The 2nd artifact ship is out. This one will remain to be the most expensive one forever. This one is more of a ship to show off. Also fun fact, it takes an alien device to make it! --Halloween Ship replaced with "Egg". --Osiris Received it's 2nd custom turret. So armaments have been slightly changed. --Added combat song based on votes. Don't go complaining about how long it is. https://www.roblox.com/library/2408264267/DOOM-BFG-Division-Trim --Fixed a bunch of f9 errors appearing from certain ships with wrong configs, --Ibis explosion radius reduced from 40->1. --Added combat song based on votes. https://www.roblox.com/library/2420894469/DOOM-Argent-Combat-Trim Latest Version is .64e - Added a "private" visible barrier that prevents ships from going above/below the map boundaries - Added more import error detection to ships - Fix short warp "false positive" teleport detection - Loyalty now caps at 30% (to combat autoclicker exploits that stay online for days on end). Latest Version is .64f --Loans Made Better. --Change listed ship cost to account for the extra .1 MB adds to price. --When mega base has over 150,000 stock of an item, economy prices will be based off of 150k cap. --Made borders 1k further from warp limits. --Increased base income from .5 per tile to .7 per tile. --Faster Territory Expansion. --More Credits for Robux. --Base mining sell amount increased from mass x 1.25 to mass x 1.20 (plus loyalty). --Base mining transfer amount decreased from amt x (15% + Loyalty) to amt x (14% + .85 * Loyalty). --Base power (& score) for dumping ore increased from .001 per sell credit to .0016 per sell credit. --Manufacturing fee less than 100 are waved. --Reduction in early stage warehouse costs. --Small increase in most later stage warehouse sizes. --Added 2 more warehouse levels, max = 32 with 143k space. --Add code that gives a few free Silicate, Carbon, and Iridium. --Reduce Debt Token mass by 25%. --Black Flare Docking Fixed. --Zhen Phaser Issue Fixed. --Fixed The Invisible Wall In The Cobra. --Also Fixed Team Color Issue On The Cobra. --Andromeda Turn Speed Buffed To 0.07. --Viking Buffed. 2 Medium Flaks Instead Of Light Flaks and 4 Small Cannons. --2 New Artifact ships! (Nightmare and Imperator). --2 New Non-Artifact Ships! (Banshee and Armageddon). --Absolution Remodel Released. --Reaver Remodel Released. --Better descriptions and grammar errors fixed on the new ships. --Advanced turrets set to 0.4 fire speed - Nightmare speed reduced to 250. --Reaver's seat fixed, you can get into it now. --Fixed Reaver's windows. --Meme added to Armageddon don't worry. --Osiris received it's artifact grade mediums. --Osiris also received a small. --Soon.... --Fixed the secret that had the wrong date. --Nighthawk remodel added. Version 65 Latest Version is .65a3 Halloween Event update!! 7 event ships released Event NPC released! SECRET Just a fair warning. If something spawns, just run if you don't have a sufficiently strong fleet. Just a hint :D Have fun! There is still more to come too! --Kodiak fixed Also fixing some kinks so some stuff wont appear yet --Hallowlight and Kapisi fixed. --kodiak activator quest fixed, it should be sent to your warehouse on completion, please do NOT complete the quest on old servers --Black Flare Docking Fixed. --hallowlight spinals should be fixed --kodiak torpedos doubled and changed to mediums Category:Browse